A Long Journey Home
by AshleyRobinette
Summary: Running to save everyone she knows Bella finds herself in forks Washington with Charie he is apart of the order of the pheonix. Here she will fall in love and meet our favorite vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter they are owned by Stephanie Meyers and JK Rowling.**

** IN THE BEGINNING**

This is a story of two twins Harry and Isabella Potter. It all starts one night when they were in hiding from Lord Voldemort finds out where the potters are being held. As he walks up the lane to there house, he uses his wand and unlocks the door to find James Potter yelling at Lily to get the kids and run. After Voldemort disposed of James with the killing curse he started upstairs to where the kids and lily were. Lily begged for her children's lives but it was all no use. Voldemort did the same thing he did to James to Lily. As he walked over to Harry and Isabella's crib he tried the same thing the only thing is it back fired and left scars on the children.

Harry was left with a lighting bolt mark on his for head and little Bella was left with one on her wrist and the scars were exact match. Now eleven years later they find out that they are indeed wizards and that they are really popular in the wizarding world. As years go by they make wonderful friendship until that fateful evening during the Twi Wizarding cup completion that the dark Lord came back the only problem is he only got one piece of the puzzle and now to save Bella any torture Albus Dumbledore sent her away with the Charlie the order of the phoenix so the transformation will not be complete and all of his powers will all not be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter!!! Leave reviews they are always welcomed.**

Charlie, will I still be able to keep in contact with at least Sirius and the others in the Order cause other than them Harry he is the only family I have left and this feels like banishment? I want to be with my brother and our friends.

I understand Bella but this is how it has to be for right now if he realizes you are the second key to completing the transformation he will be back at full powers and it would take you and harry to almost risk your lives for nothing. It was your mothers love for the both of you but he still found a way. And now that he has part of Harry's blood he believes its final but he cursed you both. Now off the depressing stuff. You know we have to put a spell in place to keep you hair in check.

You know Charlie being a metamorhmagus like Tonks is so cool. But I understand it would flip the muggles out if my hair changed according to my mood. And I also know that there can be no talking to snakes or giving people there future. I got it all down I promise no mess ups, but I should warn you I have for seen visitors and one type is shape shifters and the second is vampires.

Just behave yourself and try to be a normal muggle and act the part accordingly. Then we will be home in no time at all. And I can be back in Romania.

Well, well Charlie I don't need a pity party cause you got roped into this cause. Bella says with a knowing smile that Harry is going to notice when she isn't there that something is the matter. She just hopes when Harry wakes up hopefully our connection reaches far enough I need to know he is ok.

_Awe Harry is just now waking up I see him reaching for his glass so our abilities isn't lost after all_. _Harry do not panic when you get up and you can't find me I am with Charlie they are separating us under Dumbledore's orders. I love you be safe and stay away from trouble._

_Bella where are you going I see you are in our car and you are going to someplace called Forks. Why couldn't I come with you I understand that you are the other key, but I need you. You and Sirius are the only family I have._

_You know Harry it has to be this way plus you have your owl exams this year I took mine over the summer. Just believe everything will be fine and if you need me __apparate to me if it is ok with the Order and Dumbledore ok. Now go eat them pancakes Mrs. Weasley is fixing I can smell them trough your thoughts._

Harry and I had always been close; we were the first ones we turned to for anything. If one of us was hurt, the other would go hurt the person who hurt them, then come back to comfort the other. If one of us cried, the other one held them until they stopped. If either of us were angry, the other would slowly calm them down. But this time it has to be me hurting him with leaving. Although I know with both myself and him we blame everybody else for babying us. But for now I will obey the house we are going to is out in the middle of no where. On the out side the house looks like a normal two story house but it was much more when magic is involved cause on the inside its actually four stories two bedrooms on the third floor and three and a bonus room on the second and on the fourth floor there is six bedrooms and two baths.

I am not supposed to use magic while I am here or at least not a lot of magic. I have never really understood the muggle world always staying with the order which in return meant Tonks and Remus. I couldn't go with Harry when we were younger because I was already showing strong sides of magic with being a metamorhmagus and a seer. So I had to stay in the magic world. I always remember Mr. Weasley explaining what muggles were like but I never got it. When I met Hermione we became instant friends and I love her parents so do not mistake that I dislike muggles I just don't understand them is all. I have been in the magic world for so long without having to hide what I truly am, but I can't do the entire great things like I want with changing my hair color to pink to match an out fit. But back to our house since Charlie can't be in Romania the order did a little magic in the basement to make it the size of Texas so he can work with the baby dragons. He loves his job.

So Charlie is the baby dragons going to be here already or are you going to have to wait for them to be delivered to you? I say with a smile because they are so cute when they are that small.

No, they will already be there with other wizards and you will start school Monday morning and by the way stay away from the shape shifter and the vampires you have read about them and we all know you and your curiosity. When we get there we will send a note to Dumbledore that we made it and tell him about the two groups. Plus its not like we can get hurt by them maybe knocked into a tree but you've had that done just by a spell.

Harry knows where we are going I just got done talking to him he wants to come with us and be by my side, but I told him no cause I know what this is truly about. My brother needs to be prepared for battle since I have been trained since a baby and he had to go live with those awful Dursleys now he doesn't have to he just stays with the order just like me. Am I wrong?

No Bella, you are not wrong your brother does need to train and Dumbledore is going to be the one doing the training. You have faced the deatheaters with all of us before. Well here we are how do you like it? Now that you mention vampires being around I think we need to put a spell on the house so they can't come in with out being invited what you say.

Yes, I believe we should seen how all I see is that they are vampires and maybe we should put a spell so I can fly my broom in the forest since I need to be agile and keep up my strength. Actually it's not a bad house can we see the dragons first?

Yes, and I need you to let the other know we are here and put that spell up. Charlie says knowing that Bella is hiding something because she is always hiding something.

YES!!! You do the spell I am running downstairs to check the dragons out and to let everyone know that we have arrived.

As she ran up the steps to the house she opened the door as Charlie was putting the spell on the house and the forest about 100 yards out so Bella can keep up with her flying. The baby dragons were all colors and shapes there were a few unhatched eggs but overall they are being very well taken care of. As Bella ran back up there stairs to find her bedroom, Charlie told her it's the room on the second floor near the front the other room was for when Harry could come and visit. The third floor had Charlie's room and 4 others, and the fourth floor which you couldn't even tell there was one by looking at the outside of the house, it had 6 bedrooms and 2 baths for everyone to visit. Because even though Bella has never been separated from the Order they will be here to check in on her and make sure she is adjusting well.

As I went to my bedroom I noticed another set of stairs and another bedroom it's probably Harry's. I went into my room and had a vision of one of the vampires trying to get in my room, but with the block the only thing he was able to do is sit on the outside watching me sleep. I went to look out the window and there was nothing to sit on so maybe I put something there. UH, confusing I am just curious as to why they have yellow eyes and not red like the ones we read about in DADA.

_Harry they built the house so we could have our own rooms isn't that nice._

_Yes it is. Is there room for the others? Tonks is really missing you and wishing she was in on our connection so she can talk to you._

_Tell her to come here in a bit I need help picking out school clothes. I am just so lost Harry what if the other kids don't like me. What if I don't adjust well I know Charlie is doing things to make things easier for me like the shield in the forest so I can fly my broom and we put a spell on the house to keep the shape shifters and the vampires out of the house but I had a vision of one of__them sitting on my window seal with my window open he can't come in but he is watching me sleep. I am a little nervous cause I talk in my sleep as you know._

_Well all I can say is take everything in strides I know you went ahead and bought next years books to read through and memorize and Tonks packed you some muggles classics like Wuthering Heights and books like that. And as for that vampire please be careful remember what we learned about them in DADA._

_Yeah I see that everything is put up so now I don't have anything to do except talk to you and wishing you were done with your training. I want you to tell Sirius I love him and to relax this is just a new experience. Although I am scared for so many reasons I just can't fathom living in this world with these new muggles. That one time I was able to meet the Dursleys I knew I would never fit in._

_Well I have faith in you sis I love and it's about time to go to bed for you. You have a big day tomorrow with school and making a new set of friends I am sending Tonks now so she can help. I love you and sweet dreams._

_I love you as well and like I said before be safe I know the training is not easy but it will be worth it in the end when we finally rid the world of Voldemort._

As I was sitting here waiting for Tonks which didn't take to long I said a silent prayer for myself and one for my brother because what comes next for us is the battle of our lives. And to just be apart of something so amazing I just can't explain it.

Hey Tonks I heard you were missing me as much as I was missing you, but here goes the real question what do I wear tomorrow?

Well sweetie give me a hug first off and second you need to dress warm maybe a pair of skinny jeans and converse and your blue blouse as for tomorrow try your brown cow neck sweater and some slacks and flats. Do you get it now?

Do you think Charlie will give me money to go grocery shopping tomorrow I don't think there is food in the house unless there is and Mrs. Weasley comes in a regular basis?

Well I know you will be using the car tomorrow for school cause he will be busy with the dragons as for shopping I think Molly is bringing you breakfast in the morning you know with different time zones.  
Well tell Mrs. Weasley thank you she doesn't have to do that, but I also know no matter what I say she will do it anyways. How is Remus? It will be a full moon soon is he still taking the potion to stop the transformation?

Yes we are all assigned to train Harry and the others. We will all be here for dinner with you tomorrow night because Sirius says this is not fair on you to have to experience this when you are already intelligent but it will only be a year and half at the most now go shower up and remember to look like yourself tomorrow no surprises you have to play being a muggle for awhile.

Ok thanks I love you and everybody else and I will see you all tomorrow evening.

As I started the shower to relax my nerves I started singing our school song _"Hogwart, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please. Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now their bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff. So teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we forgot. Just do your best, we'll do the rest and until our brains all rot" __to help calm my nerves which all it did was make me miss my school, friends and loved ones even more. As I stepped out of the shower and towel dry my hair after that I started up the blow dryer and then curled the ends and brushed my teeth and got into bed and went straight to sleep._

_The next morning I was awaken by the smell of food so I quickly dressed and ran a brush through my hair and went downstairs. Oh hello Mrs. Weasley Tonks told me you were coming but she didn't say you were cooking for a small army._

_Well yes dear but the boys in the basement need to eat to get yourself a plate and then you best be on your way. _

_As I ate I wondered if these vampires go to school because I would be lying if I said I wanted to know who was in my vision. Just as I was finishing eating I got a vision of deatheaters planning on using Malfoy to try and kill Dumbledore. _

_Molly you must get back to the others right now the deatheaters are planning on using Draco Malfoy to kill Professor Dumbledore and if he doesn't go through with it Snape will do it we have to stop this now I am going back._

_Now, now I will call them on the phone and tell them what you have just seen and we will be prepared if anything happens._

_As she was on the phone I could hear Sirius yelling thru the receiver that I be returned and that he always knew Snape never changed sides, but Molly was strict with the order that I must attend a muggle school and make some newer friends fat chance that will happen. So as I gathered my things and the keys to Harry's and I car that I got to bring with me so I can be some what normal. The car is an Enzo Ferrari one of the fastest cars out here add that to magical boost and it goes even faster. So I was at school real early so I decided to park where I knew we weren't aloud and got out to go to the main office to get my schedule. Once inside it seemed cozy and warm. I made my way to the office and this red haired woman who I presume is the secretary was behind her desk so I interrupted her to get my schedule and find out where to park my car._

_Hello my name is Isabella Potter I believe you have my schedule. _

_Ah yes my name is Mrs. Cope I have everything here so here is your schedule a map around the school._

_As she was showing me all this and where to park I memorized the schedule and how to get everywhere. It is great thing to have a photographic memory so I thanked her and went back outside where it was a little chilly and got in my car and went to the parking lot for students and parked and waiting for others to arrive. This being on a different time zone is bad for my body and is exhausting, but I must do it. Just as I was pulling out the book I started last night to read some cars started to pull in and I started to feel I am going to be completely out of place as usual. Then as that thought came into my mind a Volvo came pulling in and parked two spaces down from me. I know nobody knew that their would be a new student other than the principle and he was to keep it just with the staff. As the kids in the Volvo got out of the car I recognized them immediately from my vision so they must be good. Well, I best be on my way I have English first, then Government, then Economics, Calculus, Spanish then lunch, Biology and finally gym. I wish they had gym like they do at Hogwarts, but then again this is a muggle school. As I entered the English class and gave my schedule to the teacher he signed it and sent me to the back of the class with a reading list of books for the semester which thanks to Tonks I now own all of them and they will be read by this week maybe a few time if they are good. Good thing about the teacher he didn't make me introduce myself , but after class there was an Asian kid who looked the overly friendly type came up to me and ask my name of course I told him it is Bella and his name is Eric._

_Do you need any help finding your classes? Eric said with smile. I recognize instantly he has a thing for the new girl that's just gross._

_No thank you I was here early to find everywhere I need to go, but thanks._

_And that's how it happened the rest of the morning one by one new students would come and try to help so I gave up and let them. By lunch I was sitting with this kid name Mike, Jessica who I really wouldn't consider her a friend even if she was the last person on the earth cause she reminds me of Malfoy, but her friend Angela is really nice I could see myself being friends with her, but just then the family from my vision came into the cafeteria I decided I would ask about them._

_Hey Jessica who are they?_

_Oh they are the Cullen's, but I wouldn't bother with them they are all together and I mean together. The blonde girl her name is Rosalie Hale and that is Emmett, then there is Alice and she is a little weird the guy with her is Jasper he is the one looking like he is in pain.  
Who is he?  
Oh that is Edward Cullen, but don't waste your time he doesn't date._

_I pretty much ignored most of what she had said and went back to my own thoughts of how I ended up in my own personal hell with these muggles when I could be helping train my brother for our fight in the end there can only be us or Voldemort. The Deatheaters aren't really a problem either except when they are killing muggles and anyone that gets in there way they have a sick way of think something I think for some of them Azkaban._

_Hey Bella what's your next class? Angela says with a smile_

_It is biology. Why?_

_Well I have that class next do you mind me walking with you?_

_No not at all, but I think we need to be heading out the bell is going to ring any second. Just on time I thought ._

_So where are you from? _

_England_

_You don't sound like you are from there. What is it like living over there?_

_It isn't much different than living here. (Minus where I stay at I get to do magic everyday)IT seems like you have some admirers._

_Yes, that does seem so any ideas on how to get rid of them? _

_No, guys don't notice me so I wouldn't know how to get rid of them. What did you do back home when boys acted this way towards you?  
_

_They didn't notice me there they referred to me as the freak. I still have no idea why the only guys I did hang out with was my twin , Ron, Neville and a few others you may get to meet a couple of them they are flying in tonight and they are coming here to eat lunch with me if I can convince them to is all. Well we are here._

_Hey Mr. BANNER this is your new student. Angela says with a smile and a wave then I notice Edward and he is sitting with a rigid posture after passing the fan so I decide to smell me hair it smells like strawberries and the sent from my body wash was freesias so I don't understand the problem but one thing for sure that old saying "If looks could kill" popped in my head. As the bell rang Edward was up and out of his seat in a flash. Well that was rude. As I gathered my books and headed to gym I kept thinking of him and why he reacted the way he did when I bumped into something as hard as stone and start to have a vision of him leaving and coming back in a week. I walked into a wall on my way to gym while having a vision they are coming more and more frequent than ever before I need to speak to my brother so I decide to go to the office to skip gym so I can go home. When I made it to the office Edward was there and he turned around and glared at me so I stuck my tongue out at him. If he wants to act childish I will show him childish. What he did next surprise me he just left with an expression of "what just happen" look on him face. As everyone was leaving to go to there classes I noticed some students around my car mainly the Cullen's. So when I reached them I said excuse me and got in my car._

_Emmett decides to remind me that there was still one more period left._

_I know that I just have a pressing family issues see ya later. I said that with a huge smile cause I won't return until Edward comes back. Unless Charlie and the Order make me is all. Plus I need to get home to discuss the fact that my visions are coming at full force and somebody's bound to notice._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight nor do I own Harry Potter….But I would like reviews.

Ok I am here."_Harry please alert everyone to come to my new home I am having a problem and I am worried someone will notice." My visions are getting out of control I was walking down the hall in the school and ran right into a wall."_

_Bella I will just calm down. Aren't you still supposed to be in school though?_

_Yes I am but one of the vampires aggravated me and I left because he left. His siblings or coven were all out standing by my car. So I told them I had family issues to attend to. Harry I really do not see what I need to school I already read most the books front to cover I know probably more than the teacher especially with having a photographic memory._

_Well you do have to attend just we will work out the vision problem I have already alerted Sirius and he is getting everybody else. We will be there sooner than later._

_Ok I will be waiting I have to go let Charlie know he is downstairs with the baby dragon so just hurry up._

As I took a long walk to the basement to warn Charlie of our company arriving I got another vision one of me with Alice as if she were my best friend while I was getting the vision I missed a step and fell down the stairs in the basement. Charlie dropped everything he was doing to race to me to see what happen and why I fell.

I am ok Charlie just a little sore is all. I called a meeting and everybody should be here any minute to discuss my visions they are coming full force and I am becoming a little klutzy I ran into a wall at school and fell down the stair just now both from having visions. So if you want to join the meeting come on up so we can figure this out.

I would Bella but two dragons hatched and we are dealing with that whatever you all decide is fine with me.

So with that I went upstairs to wait but everybody was already here and Harry ran up to me to give me a hug and to tell me he missed me.

I missed you to Harry.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, Shacklebolt, Molly and Arthur Weasley and there children George, Fred, Ron and Ginny, And Hermione, and my brother were all here say I decided to ask."Is Dumbledore coming?"

Yes sweetheart he is we are just waiting for him. Harry told everything he knew about the visions that is something to be concerned with but it will be Dumbledore's final word. Mrs. Weasley stated with a small smile.

I know it's just I don't know if there is a spell to take them away I mean I have had visions before but not to this extent. I am truly concerned especially knowing the prophecy where I am supposed to die and come back and help my brother defeat Voldemort. Maybe it has something to do with these vampires. (As I finished speaking Dumbledore appeared)

Ah, yes Isabella you are correct on so many levels, but we have put it off for far too long to let you know everything. Yes you are to become a vampire so he cannot get to your blood. So the question is how are we going to get this done well I have some contacts with there world and they are prepared to step in and help get what needs to be done, done. The real battle will not go down until way after you have been changed. With Voldemort thinking it is just Harry has bought us some time. He doesn't need you. But first things first yes you have to go to school.

Ah, professor Dumbledore why I run into doors I have been acting clumsy and I miss my family. And these visions have increased. Harry is even getting a headache from them all am I right Harry.

Yes Bella I don't like being in your head with all the chaos. I also don't like the fact you have to become a vampire to help me out. Is there anyway that I can change the powers that be to insure my sister doesn't become one of them?

Bloody hell Harry it ok for you to be the chosen one and bring death to your sister and the rest of us. I don't think so I love you dearly, but this was already set in motion before we were born. I will always be your sister, but some things have to change if I am going to be apart of the war at hand. I understand that so do you. And yes before you say it Ron has rubbed off on me a little. But here are my questions who are your contacts and how are they going to help out Dumbledore.

Ah, back to the matter at hand the rules you will finish both schools in a timely manner. Time is on your side you and Hermione both know that. Then the royal family of vampires or as there world likes to see them as has agreed to make Edward at that time turn you. You will be under our laws, but you will be one of them.

Professor if she meddles in time with magic how is she going to get the Muggle School done? Hermione asks knowing exactly how to do it all the while looking at Harry and Bella.

You know exactly how it will take her the year and a half for the school here then she must come back and do her studies at Hogwarts the same way you both have been doing them since your second years.

First I must say this; the leader of these vampires has already called the Cullen's to inform them he will be here to visit. Second he is really coming here to meet all of us am I correct Professor.

Yes Bella you are correct. I can tell when he is being dishonest just like you will be able to, but so far he knows the danger with Voldemort and he knows he cannot defeat us because of our powers. Also he just wants this all to be over with when it comes to the death eaters and Voldemort.

Ok, ok if we are going to all agree to my god daughter becoming one of them then its going to take you and Harry being alone to train I am not leaving her unattended with vampires lurking around. Sirius says with a stern tone.

That's fine with me you all should stay and be here I will be back before he arrives. As for the rest of you please stay and keep positive and Harry I think you should stay for a while also. Just so I can prepare things for your training. Hermione will your parents object to you going to school here for awhile till term starts?

I don't think so maybe you should send them a letter and say its Hogwarts business. But are we doing this to look out for Bella? Because and if so how are we going to work our schedules around to fit with hers?

Well darling I think I can handle that I will go to the school and have it all arranged you all will be in at least three classes together to watch out for Bella. Molly said with a genuine smile.

Ok its all set we are all staying to prepare lessons for Harry and some more for Bella to prepare them for the battle. If Charlie wants he can go back to Romania and I can take care of Harry Bella since they are my godchildren. And Molly and Arthur can help deal with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. How does that sound kids?

Its fine with us Sirius, but how are you going to survive with out Kreacher? Bella asks cause she just adores Kreacher and plus he would add to the already interesting bunch.

I will have him come here just the rest of you mind your feelings especially you Hermione you know how he can be. So with that being said we all must leave to go pack.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight nor do I own Harry Potter those honors go to Stephanie Meyers and J K Rowling. Please review I will never really know if you like the story or not if you do not review.**

As my friends all took there leave I went upstairs to get some homework done I mean being in all these AP classes you get a lot of home work, but thankfully I know at least one other that will have my classes which is Hermione. I don't know about well my brother and Ron will do. Fred and George will be seniors and Ginny will be a sophomore. And me, Hermione, Harry, and Ron will be juniors, but they will only be here just this semester next year I am on my own. Just as I was getting ready to start I heard Harry in my mind he is complaining on what to bring or just bring it all cause after this semester they will be going to Hogwarts and I have to start down my path. I know one thing the ministry isn't going to like this one bit with us all be secretive, but how else are we to beat the dark lord we must all take these paths plus with my knowledge of magic I won't of any trouble catching up when it is required. ***KNOCK* KNOCK*** I wonder who that is. As I opened the door I looked down to see a really anger house elf.

Lady Potter, Lord Black sent me to ask you if you would like to come down stairs for tea and to talk.

I would be delighted Kreacher, but why are you so mad is it me?

No milady it is not you its being away from my home and near that wretched muggleblood.

Kreacher when Hermione returns you will apologize and you need to be as nice to her as you are to me. Now give me a hug and be on your way.

Yes Lady Potter.

With that I gathered my home work and went downstairs for tea with my godfather I wonder if he even really left. I guess I soon will find out.

_Harry do you know if Sirius left with the rest of you and just bring everything that you would need at Hogwarts and bring all clothing cause you can come here for Christmas and train I hope._

_Bella what would I do without you thanks I am on my way._

As I bounded down the stairs I jumped on the couch and scared Sirius by doing so.

So uncle what would you like to talk about?

Well first off I am proud of you for doing this and for being brave. Lily and James would have smiles on there faces knowing how far you and Harry have come. And thanks again for setting Kreacher straight. But are you sure you can handle vampires I know you have dealt with deatheaters all of your life, but this is different. If they step out of line I want you to use fire on them to teach them not to mess with you especially this leader of the vampire he knows the deal you remain under magic law and he can't do anything with all of us.

I know I am not scared of him and if he lies I will know and so will Dumbledore. As for the Cullen's I see me and the one they call Alice being best friends closer than sisters. Harry should be here any minute he is also bring a big sack a floo powder so if we need to leave in a rush then we will be able to. Here he comes along with Hermione and the Weasley's.

Kreacher help harry with his bags.

Yes Lord Black I only serve the house of black wherever that may be.

Harry did you bring your broom?

Yes I did. Thank you again Sirius for our new ones.

It is no problem my son. You and Bella are family. I love you both and neither of you should have to go through what you are going through or have been through. Remus and Tonks are out acquiring cars for everyone is that alright with both of you I know your car is right in the garage they are buying two for the adults and one more so the Weasley's can get to school I imagine it will be you and Harry in the Enzo and the others in the new car. But for now Bella get started on your home work. Molly or Kreacher will have dinner ready in a bit ok. Come Harry leave your sister be.

Harry's Point Of View

I just can't believe it my sister has to turn into a vampire and we are actually going to them for help on this. I hope she is too busy to read my mind. If she got that much homework for one night I wonder what me and Hermione , Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny will get Ron is the only one who didn't get all the same classes as me, my sister, and Hermione although we do all have gym together that should be fun.

Sirius you sure there isn't another way for Bella I don't want to lose her. Besides you she is the only family I have left.

Let me ask you something how do, you not know that is exactly how she feels. But you also know she has never been wrong before and neither has Dumbledore. If this is her path then she must take it just like yours is to defeat the dark lord.

Well my homework is done thanks to seeing the answers I just hope the teachers don't think I cheat. But one thing we must plan because I had a vision of me slipping in front of Edward because I get too comfortable.

Dinners ready all of you come and eat. Then it's off to bed to start your new day. And Bella maybe its cause you fall in love with him is the reason you slip. Just a suggestion.

Thank you Mrs. Weasley that means so mush to me to know that it wasn't because I didn't have control.

Bloody Hell Bells is that what we should expect on our first day.

No Ron, not for you, but for Hermione and Harry and possibly Ginny yes, As for Fred and George I have no idea.

Are you trying to say I am not as smart as you guys?

No Ron, its just all the AP courses are filled up it's a small school, but the bright side is that we all have gym together. Mrs. Weasley did you guys get all of them under exchange students or just regular.

Yes my dear all of you are under exchange students and the rest of them will be leaving at the end of the semester so they can all start there year at Hogwarts.

Ok, I guess I have to look at the brighter side of things during my summer break here I can come back and get some studies done at Hogwarts right?

I don't know about that Bells it is completely up to Dumbledore when you return but on Christmas break we will all be here.  
Ok I guess I will survive I will have Sirius with me and Kreacher so I will be feed, but there is going to be a knock on the door and it is Alice Cullen I sent her an imagine of me and her as best friends and she wants in on our plan and to give details to help.

Isabella Lillian Potter you did what?

I believe in will help me get close to them so I sent an image. It's just a small one with me and her and are arms around each other. Please *pout* don't be mad at me Sirius I did this to get the ball rolling in our court.

That is fine I guess I can't win with the pout so go wait in the living room with the others while us adults talk and prepare for our guest. *KNOCK*KNOCK* Well that was quick go get the do.

As me and Harry went to open the door there stood Alice Cullen bouncing up and down on the ball of her feet. (_Harry are we sure she isn't a pixie)_ Hello Alice I see you got my vision. That right there stopped the bouncing.

How did you know never mind we will sort out all the details later we are here to plan that the future comes true.

Well it will be on my end anything I have ever seen has never been wrong. But yours is unique you only see what is decided. But let's get past all of that come in and meet everyone. Fist I am Bella, but you already knew that. This is Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George the adults are in the other room. Would you like to meet them?

Yes please.

Ok follow me as we enter the dining area everyone shut up and so I decided to take the lead. This man right here is my godfather his name is Sirius that over there is Remus, Tonks Shacklebolt Mad eye Moody, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Just call me Molly dear would you like anything we can have Kreacher get you what you need.

No, no thank you I am just here to help if Bella is to be my sister then us best be planning and I needed to tell you a little bit of our family. Fist I see the future, but only with what one as decided then my husband Jasper can manipulate emotions and he feels them just as strong has he can give them away. And then there is Edward he can read minds but don't worry Bella he can't read yours, but I don't know about the rest of you. Now you know what I am what are you?

Well my dear again my name is Remus a show would help this young lady out Tonks Bella shift and Bella you know the spell use it on her, but be careful.

As Remus told us we changed our hair colors Tonks changed her whole appearance to look like my mother I now that is going to be hard on Harry, but he will survive. After we were done I pulled out my wand and yelled _**stupify **_towards Alice when it hit her she was frozen you could see she started to panic so I said the spell to break it. And one more thing my god father can turn into a wolf and Remus is a werewolf.

Ok you can do these entire things but what are you?

It's simple Alice we and witches and wizards. Bella said with a smile. I don't know if it's possible but I think she is shocked

Ok let me get this straight you all are witches and wizards and one of you is a werewolf and the other is just a wolf. And what is the big plan because if I am going to agree to this then I need to know it all.

Ok first off yes we are all of those me and Tonks are what you call metamorhmagus where we change our outer appearance. Just one thing we will keep your secret as long as you keep ours Muggles must never know of our world or yours.

Ok I can deal with that so if I am to keep you a secret how to you plan on getting past Aro knowing about you cause once he touches me he will know.

Yes see he is sort of working for us so that is no problem the only problem is going to be is your brother me and him are what you all call mates for life, but he will be afraid for me soul so it is your job to help set him up he has to be the one to change me and fall in love with me. I already have those feeling it was love at first sight, but with me being his singer he is going to try to distant himself if we could get the whole family on board by the time Aro comes to visit then all that is left is Aro to order Edward to do it. The thing is it can't be done till after I graduate.

The only thing that might disrupt our time line is the fact three nomads are coming into this area and they can't catch my scent. I mean I can't take them down, but it's better if they aren't around me. In a couple weeks you all will be playing a baseball game I would go, but they will be in the area.

What if we invited all of you to the game you all can play can't you?

Yes we can play, but we all prefer a game called Quittidge, but baseball is cool.

Well if you can stop these nomads then why not all of you I am sure Aro will reveille the big news that mortals know come and that we are to protect you all at any cost.

I am sure he will say something along those lines or it could just be we are high priority case and we know the secret because we study it along with other things. Kreacher can you bring in Lady Alice's drink because she will be here awhile. And don't worry its elk blood.

Here you are milady your drink is served.

Oh what's that?

That is a house elf he is actually Sirius's elf, but me and him have a special bond.

Actually tell it how it really is Bella he is your guys slave not that I care he is always mean to me but that is what he is. Hermione says with a smile.

Hermione if you two were nicer to one another then there wouldn't be any hostility. Bella and Sirius say at the same time.

I know it just he is always mean and believe its cause he is a slave you know my feelings I will behave during my stay.

Well Alice what do you say to help us out we can put a spell on you mind to prevent your brother from reading it or do you think you can handle it. Harry says with as much spirit he can muster.

Why are you sad Harry if you don't mind me asking?

Well Alice if something goes wrong I will lose my sister and besides Sirius she is all I have left. So when she joins your family be good to her and don't make her do things she doesn't want to do and if she says stop then do so or I will barbeque you all for hurting her.

Thanks Harry, but that won't be necessary. Now we have four days to plan for Aro's arrival then he will visit your family first Alice to give you the choice then he will visit us and he will leave someone behind to insure that it will be done. And that's all I have seen.

Well I best be going Jazz will wonder where I have been and since I have to keep this from him we best not let this go on any further. But Bella would you like to go shopping to get to know each other better and just to warn you Edward is on his way back he can't get you out of his mind and I promise I won't slip.

**Please Review if any one would like to be my beta and help me further my story I would be greatful. It will be awhile before I post another chapter so just review in the meanwhile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. What I do own is my own imagination so please review they are always nice to see what you all think. I know I need to work on my sentence structure and I am trying so please keep having faith in me that I can get it right.**

Well that is ok Alice I will go shopping, but the only way I have money is on this card and I have never used it because it's supposed to be for emergencies so basically I have no money. And that great that I am on his mind now we just got to gets the ball rolling so I can be with the love of my life. And you can tell Jazz just make sure he keeps quite. Also Hermione and Ginny will be coming with us if we are going to be friends then you also have to accept them.

Thanks Bella and don't worry about money I have us covered. Yes the more the better I would love to have them as friends, but I really must go see you at school. Just a suggestion I think all of you should sit with us at lunch because the rumors are going to fly and let's face it the Cullen's are already freaks the same will apply with all of you.

Bella can I talk to you for a moment it will only take a minute of your time. Remus asks.

Yes, I will be right there. See you tomorrow Alice.

Ok what would you like to talk about? Cause it's getting late and I need to go to bed like the rest of the school goers.

Well I just want to make sure you don't let them muggles hurt your feelings with the word freak because you must know you are far from it. I know you have had it rough, but please keep the spell up so they don't witness your eye or hair color change cause you got hurt.

Remus was you listening in on my conversation with Alice? And besides the word freak never bothered me. The only time I have ever slipped is when someone said something bad about mom and dad and that was Draco and I turn him into a frog.

Yes I was listening I have been your guardian for most of your life I know it does to hurt you when they don't understand and with this being your first time attending school outside the magic realm it worries me and Tonks.

Well please don't I will be fine besides its not me you should have to worry about its Fred and George and possibly Ron with all there antics. But for now I am going to bed I am exhausted and need sleep.

_Harry, are you asleep yet? Because I just talked to Remus if you hadn't already eaves dropped. It is just not me they should worry about they need to be worried about you as well I felt your emotions you think just because I am to become a vampire that will change things with us I don't think so. You are my brother and you will always come first in my book and just think once we get rid a Voldemort we can put the bad stuff away for good._

_I am awake and I understand but I don't have to like the situations I mean come on you have to die too._

_My body will become the undead my mind will not if Edward is the one to change me the process will last one day max and I won't go through what all of them had to go through with the whole "Bloodlust" issue. If we can't get him on board then we might fail and lose each other anyways and that is not acceptable, but for now I am going to bed I am in my room if you wake before me wake me up._

The next day awoke before Harry surprise, surprise there so I headed across the hall to his room where him and Ron were sleeping to wake them.

HARRY!!! RON!!!! WAKE UP!!! We have school and you bloaks need to get your showers taken care of and get downstairs to eat the rest of us are waiting.

As they proceed to get up I told Harry he could use my shower then I headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I saw Kreacher setting the table and Mrs. Weasley doing all the cooking. I sat down and looked at everybody eating.

So Fred and George please don't do anything that will get us in trouble I am here for my safety.

Bella we are ashamed you would think that don't you know us better than that. Fred and George say together.

Yes I do know you and both and I know the antics you both can get into especially the ones you both did at Hogwarts.

Bella is right boys no getting into trouble we need to lay low here. There haven't been any reports of the deatheaters doing anything and that's what is keeping us all here for awhile to set our plans in motion. Remus states.

Well is everybody ready were going to have a convo to introduce all of us as exchange students and this is going to be embarrassing, but let's go. Fred you guys have the Audi and me a Harry have the Enzo. Oh yeah don't forget your wands just in case the deatheaters do show up.

Harry do you want to drive after school today since I know where we are going?

Yes that is fine so I don't get a lost. So sis how many admirers do you have? Just kidding they probably won't talk to you with all of us here with you.

Well to answer your question at least 3 muggles think they have my attention as if I would go for them. I have already found my soul mate I just got to get him to notice. And here we are home of the Spartans. I will follow you all to the main office so all of you can get your schedules.

Thanks Bella. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all say.

Hello Mrs. Cope I have brought in my brother and friends that are doing an exchange program here. Bella says with a smile

Ah yes, here is Harry's schedule and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and last but not least Fred and George. Now Harry and Hermione are in all of your classes Bella so you three can go to your classes I will show Fred, George, and Ginny to their classes.

Thank you Mrs. Cope. Come on guys we have English first. See you three at lunch and gym.

See you later Bella, Harry, Granger. Fred says

As we enter the class the last bell went off and I noticed Angela so I told Harry and Hermione to turn in there slips to the teacher while I go sit in my seat.

Hi, Angela

Hi, Bella is that your brother? Who is that girl with him?

Yes and that is Hermione Granger they will only be here this semester as exchange students I think I heard when we were coming in that we were going to have a convo about all of us here am I correct.

Yes I am taking pictures for the newspaper. You guys are the biggest news since the Cullen's came. And I am so sorry for that.

It's not your fault who knew they would make a big deal out of a few kids coming from England. Hey Harry, Hermione sit over here.

As they took there seats I began to get a vision of Edward arriving this Friday and he will be back on Monday.

_Bella slow down with the visions I get a headache trying to keep up._

_Well stay out of my head during them if you can._

_I wonder how Ginny is doing. I mean she is all by herself._

_Don't forget about Ron he is by himself with us three having advance placement classes. I wish we could have all of our classes together. But just as much as I need this so do the Weasley's we all grew up in the magical community and even you haven't attended a muggle school you were going to start right before you got your letter Hermione is the only normal one and she stopped going at 11._

_Yeah you're right. I was looking over the list of books we have to read didn't Tonks buy all these for you they might help me a Hermione out unless she's already read them. _

_I always forget that's how she gets ahead. Well the bell is getting ready to ring so I will talk more in Spanish._

_***Ding***_

As I ended the conversation with Harry the bell rang and what I wasn't expecting is for Alice and Jasper to be waiting at the door for us.

Hi Alice and Jasper.

Wait how do you know my name. Alice what have you done.

Nothing she has done nothing at all I am like Alice in a sense I see the future. So I saw you to waiting.

Oh, but you are just human. Has Alice already talked to you yet cause if not then we are all going to skip this period minus my brother and Hermione.

Why do you get to skip and we have to stay?

Well brother dear you have to get your slip signed if you can get out of class after that meet us outside near the cafeteria.

Ok we will go and I will get out of class we are supposed to protect one another.

Yes, but Jasper isn't going to do anything.

Ok let's go.

So Alice how was your evening after you left my house?

I got a lot of questions from Jazz and Rose about my where about were. I am sorry Jazzy I was going to tell you just it wasn't the right time.

Ok so Bella is it what the story and Alice Rose and Edward are going to kill us if they find out she knows.

Well lets start out with this I know about your kind cause I have studied it at a school I have gone to since I was 11. The only difference is I know about the red eyed ones not you guys per say. Second I am a witch I live in another world with witches and wizards. My brother and friends that came here are also the same. Now that's all I can tell you at this moment I will tell you more if Alice comes back by my place and I can show you what I mean.

Ok, now I am so confused there are more than vampires and werewolves in this world?

Yes…

The bell is about to ring if you want to join our cause then come with Alice to my house if not you are sworn to secrecy.

Oh, Alice this all is bad timing Aro is supposed to come for a visit and we have no clue as to why.

Well Jazzy, Bella does and so does her family and friends he is also coming to meet with them.

Ok, I will join but only because I trust Alice's judgment other than that I don't know what to say.

_***DING***_

Well that was the bell I have math class I will see you both at lunch I think Alice and you Jasper should sit with us today. It will help bring Rosalie around and Emmett.

Ok we will do that instead.

As we part ways I ran into a very frustrated Ron. So I decided to ask my dear friend what is wrong.

Hey Ron what is wrong?

Nothing just I hate this no magic how do these people live.

Easily they have been doing it for thousands of years besides we wouldn't have known about it if it was for the fact we grew up in the magical community.

I guess your right, but every time I am called on for an answer I have to repeat it cause of my accent.

Well we will work on your accent at home so people will stop staring. But we need to be heading to class I don't think the math teacher likes me to well.

Ok see you at lunch the convo.

Ok see you then. As I began walking back to the building I needed I wondered why it was so special to have this convo and if we might be able to skip it all together. But that is not an option Sirius would be furious if I left again while trying to fit in. As I walked into class the teacher stopped me to get my homework out kind of singling me out, but whatever I know my answers are right I don't need to him to say other wise.

After class we all headed to lunch as me and Harry waited for Hermione to find the others we decided to peek into the lunch room to find a table empty and there was near the Cullen's table so that's better than completely taking Alice and Jasper away from their family.

Bella, Harry you two ready. Fred and George said smiling like they were up to something. But Bella just brushed it off.

As we got in line Alice and Jasper were seated with Emmett and Rosalie already waiting for us to get our food so they can change tables. As we got our food I notice Mike Newton and them trying to make room for me to sit with them too bad I am not I am sitting with my family and friends. As we made our way to the table Alice and Jasper both stood up and brought there chairs over to the empty table.

Hey Alice and Jazz.

Hey Bella, So how is everybody's first and second day going.

I am doing good Mr. Varner singled me out for my home work but that has been the most interesting thing to happen all day except what is getting ready to happen. One, Two….

Alice what are you doing we always sit together its part of our thing. Rose tries to say as if not to give any information out.

Well Rose, we made friend with the new kids and wanted to welcome them to town. If you have such a problem maybe you should bring your chair over here and join us.

No thank you. Just be careful.

Oh I will be wont we Jazz.

Yes darlin we will.

(At that moment Rose knew something wasn't right, but thought better of saying something in front of the mortals. But what she does understand they are more dangerous then she is with there magic on there side.)


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or the characters and I also don't own Harry Potter.**

When Rosalie stormed off I half considered to tell her the truth, but it is not the right time or moment to do that. I think I will pull her aside and explain at a later date. I have just had a vision and even though Dumbledore made it load and clear this is magic business and I stay under magic law I feel like he is going to threaten the Cullen's. Also he is out for power and what better way to get power than to offer my family and friends to join his guards which in my option wont work if I have too after I become a vampire move us all to the magic community to insure everyone's safety. Plus I want Edward to fall in love with me on his own accord not from someone making him to. It's great that I am on his mind all the time at least it a start.

Bella, what are you thinking about? Hermione ask with never missing a beat.

Well my mind keep going over the meeting we will have with Aro and how we can reign him in on his conquests. I mean none of us are scared of vampires. Sorry Alice and you Jasper, but I am more afraid of dementors they can do terrible things and they about killed my brother a few years ago. And how we will know when Edward is finally in love with me.

Well Darlin I can monitor his emotions with out him know and with you and Alice seeing the future I really don't see what are problem is because we will know before he does. Jasper states while trying to form a plan to get them to together with the help of everybody else.

Yes I think you should keep planning as well the rest of us. So don't worry Bella it will all work out.

Yes, I see him trying to protect me and set boundaries, but I also see him not changing his mind to change me. Maybe I should take him to Azkaban and let him really know he has a soul.

No Bella you can't do that you almost died last time bring back Bellatrix. The dementors don't like you or Harry and you know it. Hermione says.

Well I was just thinking I would really go there, but I also don't like the fact an Aro threatening him Just royally ticks me off I don't like it I have seen in my mind what his precious Jane can do which she can't do it on any wizards or witches, but I feel the pain. Personally Jasper is the only one at this table that could withstand the pain because he can give it right back to her.

Wait a minute how would you know that Jasper can deflect her power? Alice asks with concern

Easy it's cause he is an empath and a strong one at that. Bella states knowing it would never come down to them fight the Volturi and actually winning now if they had us on there side it would be easy but vampires need laws so it is a mute point.

Isn't Aro coming to see you all first or is he coming to see us first.

He is coming to see us first then you guys why what's up your sleeve. Well maybe you can set out a plan and just sort of warn him for it not to come out into a threat. Just as Alice finished her and Bells got a vision of Aro trying to get them to join his guard. Did you see what I just saw Bells.

Yes I did, but he isn't going to get that as an option. Plus even if he did have his guards change us we would still be under magic law and he would be punished to the highest extent. Plus we can conjure fire with our wand and if I am not mistaken that is bad for you guys right.

Well the bell is getting ready to ring me and Jazz will be at your house later.

That's fine Alice, but I need Jasper to understand something first you are in control more so know that fifty years ago. Have a little faith in yourself as Alice has in you.

Ok I will attempt to believe both you and Alice that I have it under control.

That's all I ask. Well we are off see you after school.

Harry's point of view

As we all left my scar started to burn and it hurt really bad. I tried to push it away to the back of my mind that was until I noticed Bella holding her wrist.

Bella is your scar burning? Because mine is and it is getting pretty bad.

Yes, but it is Voldemort he is busy plotting his next move of trying to get to Bellatrix. And the Death eaters are trying to recruit any one that would join there cause on the Slytherin side. It could be that he is trying to get into your mind again but with the shield you and I put up it isn't going to happen.

I guess you may be right plus you would have had a vision by now if they were doing something. What are your thoughts on all of this Hermione?

Well it could be the fact red eyed vampires are in route to talk with us, but besides that we have the order and all of us to insure the safety of all witches and wizards. Plus there are nomadic vampires running through the woods.

You know what you might be right Granger. Harry says with the scar burning even more.

_Harry, Hermione is right I just know it. I just want you prepare for when I become one I just can't lose you too. I have this feeling that Aro is going to try and double cross us all and attempt to get what he wants._

_Well he can attempt anything he likes both you and Dumbledore will see right to it. Besides you will never lose me and we will do all that is necessary to keep us all out of harms way. Besides we are witches and wizards. I am more scare of the mermaids then a vampire._

We here we are Bella Biology 2. Since you already have a partner I suspect me and Hermione to be partners. Hey Hermione what do you say to be my partner. Oh before I forget we will only be in here for a free period cause of that convo. And don't worry there are 7 of us to be embarrassed along side you.

Bella's point of view

As I walked into class I couldn't resist the hope that maybe he would show up and just like every other day here with him I am miserable even though I understand his pain maybe not so much but close enough I mean I am scared up for various reasons, but the first on will always be a memory of my parents trying to protect us from that evil being.

_Hey Harry you think I should cast a spell to block Alice and Jaspers mind from Edward so he won't even get a clue as to what is really going on._

_No I am sure they have their own ways of keeping him blocked out._

_**Third Party Point of view **_

_**As class ended everyone from the school started piling up on the bleachers even the Cullen's face seem saddened cause we have to do this. And has the Potters, Weasley's and Granger all walked in and took there seat on the stage they had a suspicion that this isn't keeping them all under cover from the deatheaters but just maybe they are too busy to be bothered with there recruiting. They all waited while the principle did his announcement Of all of us coming from England as exchange student. He even gave a time line of when everyone will be leaving. And for the entire student body to show each other with respect. So with out further a do the principle announced Isabella to go first.**_

_**Well first of I like to be called Bella and I come from England and I have a twin brother.**_

_**Hello my name is Harry and I am also from England and I am Bella's twin.**_

_**Hello my name is Ron and I have 4 brothers and a sister and I am from England.**_

_**Hi my name is George Weasley and as the last three forgot to mention their last names its Potter and Weasley. I also have a twin his name is Fred.**_

_**Well I believe George said everything there is to say about me except we are also from England.**_

_**Hello my name is Ginny and my best friends are Bella and Hermione and Fred, George, and Ron are my older brothers. **_

_**Hello I am Hermione Granger and it is nice to meet all of you.**_

_**As the 7 finished speaking the principle announced the school is letting out early. The students all cheered.**_

_**BPOV**_

Well being dismissed early is great. As soon as I get my homework done which will not take long I am going for a ride on my broom in our safe zone where it will just be like a wall for vampire and deatheaters. Then Alice and Jasper will be over and we can start planning. So I send Alice a message that she should come over at around 7, but as we made our way to our cars and I saw here nod and then I had a vision of Edward already being there this isn't good.

Hey Alice can I see you for a moment before you leave?

Yeah sure. Alice says with a knowing smile.

Well I know you had the same vision I did the one where Edward is already back you sure you can get away with out leaving any exposure also he is going to be mad at you and Jazz if we are sitting together during lunch on Monday.

I am sure we can get a away and block our minds against him and I am not worried about Edward he knows I always wanted to have a friend outside of us so I made one it just so happens to be his mate.

And I will look through my books for Jasper to help assist him in his bloodlust that he thinks he can't control.

Oh by the way Bella when is you and Harry's birthday?

It is August 13th why and what are you planning?

Oh I just wanted to know but if I make the plans you will have already seen it and got out of it so I am not making any plans.

As I got into the passenger seat to head home I decided to listen to some classical music even though with Harry's driving you can appreciate the music cause we made it home in less that 2 minutes.

Harry you want to go flying around on our brooms in the forest we put up a shield so no one can cross our territory that is after we finish our homework.

Sure maybe we can get everyone on there brooms to fly.

I doubt it you know Hermione she is going to be ahead no matter what school we are in.


End file.
